The Ultimate Betrayal
by stringdog
Summary: When Hermione rejects Ron for Harry Ron finally looses it and joins Voldemort. Dark Ron, HPGWHG pairing more death and violence to come. Set post GOF and Sirius is innocent in this story.


******Here is my knew story please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: The Last Straw**

Ron Weasley sat in his room at the Burrow looking irritated. It was the summer after his fourth year at Hogwarts and the dark lord Voldemort had just returned to power. Ron was there when Harry had brought back Cedric's body after the 3rd task and like the whole school he believed his best mate when he said the dark lord had returned. Dumbledore had successfully manged to persuade the ministry into believing it and into believing in Sirius's innocence and as such Harry was with him now and all Ron was waiting for was the go ahead for him and his family to be moved into Sirius's house where they would stay for the rest of the summer.

What annoyed Ron the most though was that Harry had received all the credit for it and as such he had gained even more fame if that was even possible. Ron hated living constantly in Harry's shadow, always being seen as the lackey and never the hero, he was poor and Harry rich, Harry was famous and he was a nobody, Harry could have any girl he wanted whilst Ron was left with nothing, although he knew that Harry was dating his sister at the moment. Well, Ron thought, that was about to change, he had loved Hermione since the end of his first year and he had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out when she came round to the Burrow. He hoped she would say yes cos then he would finally have a girlfriend, but he feared her rejection more than anything.

Finally a week into the summer Hermione sent him a letter telling him she was going to come to the Burrow in the morning and then they wold all go to Sirius's place that night. Ron had already planned to ask her as soon as she arrived.

The next morning he heard the knock on the door shortly after breakfast and knew it was Hermione. He got up from the living room and went to the door to help her with her belongings.

"Hey Hermione" he said.

"Ron, so good to see you." Hermione said as she dropped her bags and hugged her best friend.

"Can I give you a hand then?" Ron asked.

"Sure but we are leaving later so there is no need to bring it upstairs" she replied.

"Ok"

Ron helped her take her things into the living room and then sat down on the couch next to her. The rest of his family were away at the moment, his dad and all his brothers were at work, well Fred and George were in their room but Ron knew they were working on their joke shop and Ginny and his mother were out shopping in town.

"Hermione" Ron said nervously.

"Yes Ron" she replied.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Ron we are best friends" Hermione said looking at him.

"Well, er, I've been thinking lately"

"Yes what is it"

"Would you go out with me, Hermione I love you." Ron said quickly.

Hermione looked shocked. She hadn't been expecting that. She knew that Ron liked her like that or at least suspected him of it at least but she didn't have the same feelings. Her heart belonged to another.

"Ron" she began, "I love you like a brother but I am so sorry but I don't love you like that. I love someone else, please I am sorry, I can't loose you as a friend"

Ron felt heartbroken but he didn't show it.

"Ok, sorry I asked" he said. "Who do you love then"

"Harry"

Ron felt the same anger and jealousy he always had for Harry only this time it was multiplied by 100.

"But Hermione Harry is dating Ginny." Ron said struggling to hold in his anger.

"I know thats why I talked to her and Harry at the end of the school year and we have agreed to become a threesome. I am so sorry Ron I really am"

"It's ok. I just remembered I haven't sorted Pig out yet. Mum and ginny will be back any minute." Ron replied as he got up and left for his room.

Hermione felt sorry for Ron but she knew her heart was right she loved Harry and Ginny and was pleased to be with them. She just hoped Ron could accept her for it and wouldn't fly of the handle like he normally did.

"HOW FUCKING DARE SHE" Ron bellowed when he entered his room. How dare Harry take the only girl he wanted, he always got whatever he wanted and now he had 2 witches to fuck.

Ron's anger was greater than ever. He was furious that Harry had all the fame, all the glory, all the money and all the women he could want. All Ron got was a thanks mate, thats it. What was so special about having a stupid cut on his forehead, so he got lucky a few times big whoop Ron knew he was as smart if not smarter than Harry so why should Harry get all the glory while he was just a lackey.

Well, Ron thought, that was about to change. He had had enough of saint fucking Potter and his stupid scar. Ron decided there and then what he was going to do, he was going to pretend to still be friends with them but he was going to go to the only person who could help him gain the power and wealth he wanted. With that decision in mind Ron grabbed his clock and wand, minimized his trunk and pocketed it (he had overheard Malfoy telling the other Slytherins about the fact that an underage wizard could preform magic in a magical home) and left his room.

By the time he had gotten downstairs his mother and sister had returned and where exchanging greeting with Hermione. How he hated seeing them but he had to contain it.

"Hey mum" Ron said, "I am going to go to Diagon Alley for a bit if I am not back in time go without me I will meet you at Sirius's."

"Are you sure dear?" His mother replied, "What about your trunk?"

"Its in my room I will get it before I go to Sirius's and don't worry mum it's not like the deatheaters have gained any momentum yet"

"Ok dear if you are sure"

"I am mother"

"Be safe then"

"I will be I will see you all later" he replied and with that he grabbed some floo powder and left.

"I do hope he is going to be ok" Mrs Weasley said.

"He will be don't worry mum" Ginny said.

"Is it ok if me and Ginny go up to her room Mrs Weasley?" Hermione said.

"Yes of course just make sure you are down in time to go."

With that Hermione and Ginny left with Hermione whispering "I have something to tell you" into Ginny's ear.

Ron quickly dusted himself off after he got out of the fireplace at the Leaky Caldron and quickly left the pub for muggle London.

Once there he raised his right hand and all of a sudden a bright purple bus appeared out of nowhere.

"Welcome to the Night Bus, where can we take you" Stan Shunpike said.

"Little Hangleton" Ron said quickly removed 11 sickles and shoving them into Stan's hand as he entered the bus.

"Alright, take her away Ern." Stan said and the night bus disappeared with a bang.

Ron hated the journey but he didn't complain he was trying to avoid being recognized. Once the night bus arrived in Little Hangleton he quickly left and pulled his hood up over his head.

He quickly identified the Riddle House that Harry had told him about and he hope it was still being used for the purpose that he wanted it to be used for. Swiftly he walked towards the house and soon identified two deatheaters standing guard outside the front door.

"I wish to speak to the dark lord" Ron said.

The deatheaters looked at each other before one went into the house leaving Ron and his companion outside. He returned shortly.

"You may enter, whether or not you will leave is another matter" he said coldly.

Ron entered the house and made his way to the living room where he saw Voldemort sitting in what looked like a throne.

Ron made his way to the dark lord and then fell to his knees in front of him and kissed the hem of his robes.

"I wish to serve you master" he said.

"Rise and reveal yourself" Voldemort said.

Ron rose to his feet and lowered his hood. Voldemort clearly looked surprised to see the youngest of the Weasleys standing in front of him.

"Well this is an interesting development." Voldemort said, "Why do you wish to join me?"

"Because I hate Harry fucking Potter and I want to see him rot in hell my lord" Ron replied.

"Interesting" Voldemort muttered.

"He gets everything, money, fame, women and what am I left with. Nothing thats what"

"What do you have to offer me then that will give you the right to bear my mark" Voldemort said.

"I am offering you my service as the ultimate spy my lord." Ron said, "I can spy on Harry Potter directly as well as the mudblood whore Granger and they old fool. They all trust me and I can deliver them all straight to you."

"Interesting, you may have your uses yet young Weasley."

"Yes my lord. I can also help purge our once glorious school of all the filthy, unworthy mudbloods and blood traitors" Ron said.

"But your family are blood traitors my boy" Voldemort said, "Why should I not consider you one as well?"

"My family is dead to me. Anyone who allies themselves with muggles and mudbloods, with Dumbledore and Potter deserve to be punished. I am a pureblood as you know my lord. I am appalled by my dads worship of muggles and I wish to rectify my family name." Ron said.

"Interesting" Voldemort muttered more to himself than to Ron, "I could use a man like you then, to act as my spy within Hogwarts and within Potter's inner circle at that. Extend your left forearm boy"

Ron did so willingly as Voldemort placed his wand on Ron's skin and muttered _morsemordra_. Ron felt the brand burn into his skin but instead of pain all he felt was pride.

"There are certain things I expect of you now that you are one of my deatheaters" Voldemort said.

"Name it my lord, I will do whatever it takes to prove myself to you" Ron replied eagerly.

"You must kill for me within the next week" Voldemort said.

"It shall be done my lord."

"You know the spells and remember use your anger and hatred to preform them."

"Yes my lord"

"Also take this." Voldemort said removing a small silver coiled serpent out of his robes. "It is a reusable portkey, use it when you feel the mark burn and remember you bad better have news for me."

"Yes master I promise I will. I live to serve you" Ron replied accepting the portkey.

"Good now leave before anyone realizes where you have gone."

Ron turned to go.

"Wait" Voldemort order "bring me your wand"

Ron turned and presented his wand to Voldemort who took it and after a few moments returned it to Ron.

"I have removed the trace from it so now you can use magic anywhere"

"Thank you my lord" Ron said bowing.

"Now leave me"

Ron quickly left the mansion and headed straight for the village.

Meanwhile the Weasleys and Hermione had just arrived at number 12 Grimold Place. Hermione and Ginny where excited to finally see their darling Harry.

"Harry" Hermione shouted as soon as she saw him engulfing him in a huge hug.

"Shh keep it down in here" Harry said looking at the quivering curtains in the middle of the hall.

"Lets go upstairs" Harry said as he helped both Ginny and Hermione take their bags up to the girls room.

As soon as they where in the bedroom Harry kissed both girls passionately before sitting down on one of the beds with each of his girls on either side of him.

"Harry I have something to tell you" Hermione said.

"What is it my dear?" Harry asked.

"Well Ron asked me out earlier."

"Oh" Harry said, he knew this day was coming and had been dreading it. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him no I loved him as a friend nothing more" Hermione replied.

"Did you tell him about us and our three way agreement?"

"Yes she did" Ginny said snuggling into Harry.

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"He seemed fine with it which was odd" Hermione said, "I expected him to fly off at me and start insulting me but he didn't all he did was go up to his room and then he came back down again and said he was going to Diagon Alley and we haven't seen him since."

"He probably just went to clear his head." Harry said, "He's my best mate I think he will be fine with this once it settles in."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Harry quickly left the girls to unpack and went downstairs to see who it was. Ron stood in the doorway hugging his mum as he dragged his trunk in.

"Sorry I am late everyone, there was a new Chuddly Cannons section in Quality Quidich Supplies." Ron said.

"Trust you to get distracted by that mate" Harry said laughing as he hugged Ron. "Your bunking with me mate here let me help you with that"

Harry helped Ron take his trunk upstairs to their room and then turned to the door.

"The girls are unpacking upstairs." he said "and I am going down to help Sirius with supper so just unpack and then come down when your ready."

"Ok mate" Ron said as Harry turned a left the room.

Ron sat on his bed and pulled up the sleeve on his left arm to admire his new dark mark.

"I will prove myself to you my lord" Ron muttered as he got up and started to unpack, thinking about who to kill first.

**There is the first chapter I will admit I do not know when i will get around to publishing the next one. Please read and review but no flames please.**

**Stringdog**


End file.
